The program in "Developmental and Clinical Pediatric Pharmacology" will seek to establish a body of knowledge relating to the influence and disposition of pharma-cologically active molecules in the developing mammal. Animal studies will be integrated, wherever possible, with parallel investigations in humans. It is also hoped that animal models may be developed which possess a high predictive index for man. An important component of the program will be to develop new methodological approaches specifically designed for the investigation of drug disposition in immature organisms. These methods will emphasize the use of GC/MS, GC and high-speed liquid chromatography. Specific investigative objectives include the physico-chemical characteristics of drugs that influence their transplacental passage and fetal localization as well as the disposition of cardiac glycosides, penicillins, cephalosporins and antihypertensives in developing organisms.